Sven's Lovelife
by rotflol162
Summary: a sequel to Midnight Walk, about everyone mostly Rinslet trying to get Sven to find his true love. This is mostly about Sven, but I guess there is still trainslet and evexleon
1. Chapter 1

I decided to write a sequel to Midnight Walk, about everyone (mostly Rinslet) trying to get Sven to find his true love. Thank you requim17, KikiyoBasher, CrypticAngel, and Ranchdressing for the reviews! This is mostly about Sven, but I guess there is still the evexLeon and trainslet going on in this. Okay, lets get started. 

Sven was running for his life…

no, he wasn't running away from a psycho trying to kill him, or anyone else you'd think would be chasing Sven; The person he was running away from, was Rinslet Walker. Okay, so maybe you'd think that Rinslet was chasing Sven, but that's not the point. Ever since she thought of the idea about getting him to fall in love with someone, she **WOULD NOT** leave him alone!

At first he thought she was joking, but the next day he sees her talking to her 'friends' on her WAP phone and somehow he knew she was talking about him. Sure, he can handle a serial killer or some crazy guy trying to take over the world, but women? No way. Women are… so strange. You think you have them all figured out and then they do something that totally surprises you. Besides, he doesn't have time for girls. He told that to Rinslet, but she counter attacked it with how eve and train have time for Leon and her. He tried to get Eve and Train on his side, but they betrayed him and agreed with her.

Those traitors… he thought.

"SVEN!" he heard in the distance.

"Come on you big CHICKEN! Its just one date, how bad could it be?" Rinslet shouted after she spotted him.

"crap" he said. Cutting through an alley and out onto the main street, hoping to lose her.

But that only got rinslet fired up and more enthusiastic to finding him and gluing him to a chair. I need to get out of here, he thought, spotting a car. Yes! Just, my luck. Opening the door, and fumbling with the wires, the engine turned on and he drove away.

"HEY THAT GUY STOLE MY CAR!" some random guy said.

"SORRY! BUT IM TRYING TO RUN AWAY FROM A CRAZY WOMAN!"

"oh… like im gonna believe that" he said. "but there's almost no more gas in that car… What am I gonna do now?..."  
"Excuse me, sir, but have you seen a guy with an eye patch and green hair?" a very pretty woman asked him.  
"Oh" he said blushing, "yea he kinda stole my car… claiming some crazy woman was chasing him or something"  
"HE SAID WHAT?!?!" Rinslet shouted, scaring the poor man next to him.  
"ARG!!! IM GONNA KILL SOMEONE!" she said, scaring the man away.

"Rins, chill" train said coming out of no where.  
"You know he cant go far without money, and besides worse comes to worst we can use little princess as a hostage"  
"sigh… I'll give him a day… then I'll hunt him down. Lets go back, I'm sure Eve will know what to do."

TBC

What'd you think so far? it's a slow start, but the next chapter will be better, I guess. And, don't mind that random guy, I don't know what I was thinking…


	2. Chapter 2

Happy valentines day people!  
Disclaimer: I don't own black cat 

This is just great… Sven thought. Of all of the cars he could have… borrowed, he chose the one with no gas in it. Now, he's been walking for who knows how long. Train's bad luck is rubbing off on me… he thought. He had no idea where his legs were taking him, but he knew he would rather be here, walking, alone, than be in the grasps of Rinslet Walker.

He looked around his surroundings, suddenly noticing that this place was familiar. Could it be… he thought. Suddenly running, yes! It was the place. Running up to the door, he rang the doorbell. He could stay here until things cool down a little…

(apartment where rinslet is plotting something… evilish)

"don't worry about, sweetie, he'll come around. I'm sure of it. Of course my plan will work, what you don't trust me? Uh huh.. I'll talk to you next time.. Bye sweets!" rinslet said, hanging up on the phone.  
"He's not back yet." Eve said.  
"don't worry about it, its not like Train got lost or something." rinslet said.  
" hey! It was one time, ONE TIME! Its not my fault, I just wanted milk and the next thing I know, you guys disappeared…"

"whatever, its not like he wandered off too far away. I stole his all his money, before he slipped away, so he'll come back, whether he likes it or not." Rinslet said, with a grin.

"….. what did you do with the money?" Eve asked

"Why, eve, what makes you think I did anything with the money?" rinslet asked with an innocent smile.  
"Here it is!" train said, reaching into rinslet's pocket and pulling out a wallet.

"Train!" she said, slapping away his hand "you don't just reach into someone's pocket like that"  
"too bad, after all, you're mine." train said, kissing her cheek. "now how about some pizza? Sven's treat of course." he said, waving the wallet with an evil grin.  
"Why not? If sven doesn't come back by… tomorrow morning, we'll go look for him and drag him back if we have to."

"I'll go order the pizza, leon and I will go get it." eve said.  
"don't be late this time!" rinslet said.

TBC

Who Is sven staying over with? What is exactly Rinslet's plan? Heck, I don't even know yet… but it'll definitely be a surprise!


	3. Chapter 3

This is starting to get really hard to write.. Getting writers block already… :'(

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

(rinslet on the phone.. Again)  
"he…. He just appeared? Just like that? Does he know you're talking to me?"  
"...good"  
"nah.. This is turning out better than what I'd expect"  
"think you can keep him there for a while?"  
"oh, I swear I'm not gonna do anything… that bad"  
"hey! You agreed to this! no backing out now."  
"what am **I **gonna do? Hm..… I think I'll go on vacation"

(end of the conversation, now to Sven!)

"Sigh. That rinslet, she's crazy, don't know why I agreed to any of this…" A certain blond said aloud.

"hm? You say something? Professor Tiayo?" sven said, just coming out of the bathroom, because of another… food incident (would you really call it food?) he had to wash his face.  
"oh! Nothing, nothing." she said.  
"so.. What were you saying before? Something about running away?" she said, trying to change the subject.  
"OH YES! Tiayo, please let me stay here, until rinslet cools her head, I cant stand that woman right now! She's absolutely crazy, trying to make me get a date with a psycho!"  
"do you even know if the blind date is a psycho?"  
"what? Oh, I don't know, but knowing rinslet…" (starts picturing her torturing him) he shudders.  
"look, does it really matter?" he asked. "just let me stay here… please"  
"… (sigh) alright, but not being able to go on a blind date is really sad, you know… it just shows how immature you are"  
"I'm not!"  
"I'm gonna start dinner now, what would you like?" she asked.  
Sven turned purple…  
"why don't I cook, I mean, I am the guest. You just sit down…."

(back at the apartment.)

"why are we going away again?" leon said, alittle pissed off, (the fact, that no one told him, until an hour they were leaving)  
"We're not going away, we're going on vacation, rinslet's taking us to the beach, it'll be fun, leon." eve said, actually excited (she's never really been on a vacation before.)

"come on, be at least a tiny bit happy, leon, for me?" she asked, and of course leon couldn't say no to that. Eve smiled, and gave him a peck on the check.  
"but, I'm serious, why are we going all of a sudden?"  
"she won't tell us… right now train's trying to get it out of her..."  
There was a big crash after that.  
"As you can see, that isn't really working…" eve said, climbing into the backseat of the car. A few minutes later, a very frustrated rinslet and a very hurt train came out and climbed into the car as well. (rinslet driving of course)  
this is just great..., leon thought with a sigh, sitting in the back next to eve.

TBC

yup! even though it was pretty obvious, i decided with tiayo... personally, i saw no one else that fit, and im not making anyone up... (no imagination...) and, i decided everyone else go on vacation.. just because i felt like having one right now...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything 

(tiayo's point of view)

So, he's been here, for what, four days now? All he does is sigh and mope, the only time he actually shows any emotion, is when I say I'm going to cook… Well, at least the first day he tried to teach me…  
(flashback)  
"Sven, what would you like to eat for dinner?"  
(Sven, literally jerked ten feet in the air.)  
"didn't I say, that since I'm here, I'll do all the cooking?" he said with a nervous chuckle.  
"but I feel cooking; I promise I'll try not to burn you… too much." Somehow, even if Sven wasn't even near the kitchen, he'd end up with something burned on his head…  
"sigh… how… about I try teaching you how to cook?"  
"really?!" I smiled.

"sure, its worth a try"  
So for the next ten minutes, Sven told me all the basic things you need to learn about cooking.  
"….make sure to put some oil, but not a lot or it'll burn the pot..."  
"okay, okay, I get it, can we start cooking now?" I asked, even though I wasn't paying attention at all.  
"…..fine…" Sven said, a bit hesitant. I turned the stove on, the heat on high, and waited for awhile. Everything was going okay, Sven was watching my every move, making sure I was doing everything right. Coming close, (a little too close) sometimes, and taking the spatula out of my hand, telling me to be careful not to burn myself.

I was happy, for once my house wasn't lonely. Usually, I spent my days in her cold, quiet lab. My mind traveled off and totally forgot about cooking and the next thing I knew, my hand burned, the pot was on the floor, and Sven was freaking out.

(5 mins. Later)  
"you really shouldn't let your mind wander off like that." Sven said, scolding me.  
"I know, I know… I'm probably just… tired." I said, clutching my now bandaged hand.  
"Well, I lost my appetite, I'm going to bed." I declared, getting up.

"oh… and… thanks.. For helping me with this." I said pointing to her hand, before I left to my bedroom.  
(end of the flashback)  
After all that, it was strange… I felt a bit uncomfortable with him sometimes, and yet I always want to see him. Finally someone to talk to. But then he found out that rinslet and the others went on vacation without him, leaving him stuck here for a while. It was pretty obvious that he missed them, but he wouldn't dare talk about them. So he moped. He listens to what I say, but in the end, he mopes. I seriously have no idea what to do with him….

(Sven's pov)  
THEY GO ON VACATION, without me… of course, when I am here, we just go and catch stupid thieves and eat-and-runners, but when I'm not, they go on vacation! ARG! I probably shouldn't be that disappointed, but I cant help but feel left out… But Taiyo, she's being nice enough to let me stay here, and now she's worried about me. I'm barely being a gentleman! I have to stop acting this way, and show her I am completely fine...

TBC

This chap. was basically what taiyo and sven have been thinking about, and how their relationship is growing, little by little. Next chappie, find out what the others are doing on vacation, and Taiyo and Sven go out for a break after doing absolutely nothing for the past four days!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

"Sven, let's go out"

Four words was all she said. And he followed it all. Being with Taiyo for so many days, was like being with Eve, but it was also so very different. She had the cute eve pout and the same mature quiet attitude. Or was it that eve had Taiyo's pout and attitude? But Taiyo is more social than eve, (but not more than an average person…) who still isn't really used to talking to people. So staying with Taiyo gave a calm, peaceful serenity, but not a lonely one. And that was how he liked it, (of course, he's not going to admit missing Train's ranting/whining, Rinslet's craziness, or Leon's sarcastic attitude, but other than that he was happy.)

It wasn't really a date, they just walked around, did the groceries, and got some ice cream. It was noon by then, they were at a café when Sven said:  
"lets go to the movies"  
"Eh?" Taiyo replied, she doesn't really go out that much, so has no idea what good movies are on. (only been to the theatre once)  
" it'll be fun, and besides we got nothing else to do…" sven said.  
"sure." she said with a smile.  
"um…. What good movies are out now?" she asked.  
"ah…." sven kinda froze there for a sec. Good movie, good movie, good movie he thought, frantically searching/thinking of any movies that he knew were out now.  
"lets go see what they have..."  
"okay"

(everyone else's vacation)

"mah! This is boring…" train said, lieing on a beach towel. They all decided to go to the beach since it was a nice sunny day.

"You were the one excited about coming to the beach." rinslet said. She lying on her stomach, soaking up the sun's heat.  
"but I forgot about the ocean"  
Frustrated, rinslet threw a few bucks at him.  
"go get us some ice cream"  
"okay!" train said, happy to do something, gave her a peck on the check, and wondered off.  
"and come straight back!"  
"yea, yea"

Leon was happy.  
He and eve found their own little secret beach while up in the air. So that meant no train bursting out of no where, and no rinslet always somehow managing to spy on them…  
Just Eve and himself. Enjoying the ocean wind blowing at them. He was finally relaxed. The whole car trip before was horrible. They were all screaming at each other, and then they almost ran some people over….. (long story don't ask) After all that, he was seriously thankful of having eve by his side the whole time.

(I'm pretty sure they're all thankful of having each other….)

TBC

Yea, so after high school testings, a hikaru no go marathon, and an Ouran koukou host club marathon, I finally decided to write…. Oh, and all those ( ) are either me thinking through out the story (A/N) or the characters conscious….


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything 

Sven was mad, again. No, Taiyo didn't drop food all over his face again. He was mad because after three days of waiting, "they" never called. "They" as in train and the rest of the gang. He knew this was obviously rinslet's doing; going on vacation without him, but he at least expected a phone call or something. Not from rinslet (he would not pick up even if she did call), not from train (although he'd probably be screaming in his ear), definitely not from leon (that would be strange!) but at the very least from eve. You know, a how's it going? Or how are you? All would have been nice. After the little outing, with taiyo, she had locked herself up in her lab working on some experiment. Sven had to practically drag her out of there. (he was used to being stampeded on from train, leon, and rinslet; so this surprised him)

"Taiyo? How much longer are you gonna spend your time in that lab? I swear, you're too obsessed with this new project of yours"  
"...only a few more days"  
"well then... come up here and eat!!!!!"  
(pause)  
"do I have to?"  
"do you want me to drag you up here again?"  
"fine, fine, what did you make this time?"  
"lasagna." sven said as they sit down.  
"so when are you going to tell me what you're doing"  
"I told you, when I'm done"  
"you're taking too long"  
"stop complaining, you're becoming like Train"  
"gasp! you did not just say that!" he says

"and so what if I did?" she asks, raising her eyebrow

"well I'll just have to make you pay" he says smiling. Taiyo, seeing that smile, gave her the impression that she should run. So, she did. Of course after sticking her tongue at him. Sven chases after her, catching her, and crashes on the ground with her.

"okay, so you caught me. What are you gonna do? tickle me to death"  
"that might not be a bad idea!" Sven begins to tickle her only to see that she wasn't laughing hysterically.  
"it isn't, only, you know, the fact that I"m NOT TICKILISH!!!" she says sticking her tongue at him again.  
"You tricked me!"  
"of course, after all I am a scientist, you know with the brains and everything… Now be a dear, AND GET OFF ME"  
Sven just noticing their positions, has a small spazz attack, jerks up.  
"right.. Sorry bout that"  
"whatever." she says getting up.  
"where are you going"  
"to bed, where every normal person goes when their tired"  
"…." sven was to tired to think of a comeback. "i know, you love me. Goodnight"  
okay, sven was tired, but did he hear right? probably not... right?

tbc

sry bout the long wait... my laptop was being an idiot..


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! How's it going? I feel like writing a bit of a trainxrinslet chapter thing, so lets take a break from Sven. And this'll be in rinslet's pov. Enjoy.

This was the life. At the beach, getting some vitamin D with her gorgeous man. (the black cat of course. ) Now, if only Sven would hurry up and fall in love with Taiyo, everything would be prefect. Except for the fact that taiyo's been in her lab most of the day (she still got calls from her every now and then), and Sven was too much of a "gentleman" to do much about it. If only they were like Eve and Leon. (which is kinda strange, since they're the youngest out of all of them, and yet they are the most mature…) Eve's turned Leon's hurricane to a small gust of wind. If only she can do that to train's unlimited amount of energy… But anyway, its strange how eve and leon don't fight at all. (But also pretty cute.) As the thief-for-hire thought about this, a familiar presence started walking towards her… Sensing who it was, she took out her gun (better safe than sorry) and got ready to aim…

"RINS-CHAN! Did you miss-" and before Janus Hazard (sp?) could finish his sentence and hug her, Rinslet had pointed her gun at him.  
"Don't you dare come a step closer to me." she said.  
"but it's been so long since I've seen you, Rins-chan"  
"and you're point is? Go find some other girl to play with"  
"Rins-chan is so mean today! How about we go on a date"  
"Rins is with me." Train said, suddenly appearing with rinslet in his arms. (also the ice cream she told him to buy)  
Janus seemed a little bit surprised when he said that.  
"you're joking right?" he said, obviously thinking that this was just an act to make him leave.  
"nope, sorry." Train said, giving me a kiss on the check. I could tell, he was trying to provoke Janus, and it was working.

"Rins, come on, you can't be serious, the black cat?" he asked

"And what, pray tell, is wrong with Train?"  
"he's the legendary black cat, he's dangerous." Janus replied.  
"Oh and you're not? Last time I checked, you were in Chronos. Besides, I like dangerous." she said, giving train an 'I love you' look.  
"Come on, what does he have that I don't?" This time Train answered, " Oh, you know, good looks, great personality, and I'm pretty legendary if I do say so myself"  
"And, he's very, very loyal, Janus." Rinslet said, glaring at him.  
"is this what this is about? Me hanging around women? That's why you moved on"  
"What are you talking about, I NEVER liked you, never. Stop talking about me like that!" Train backed up a bit. She's getting pissed he thought. And she was. Raising her gun at eye level, she said, "go away, Janus, now"

She shot a few bullets, before train stopped her from going crazy. Janus walked away unscratched. Of course she wasn't aiming, didn't want any charges or anyone suing her for murder… But everyone at the beach was now making a ruckus at how she had a gun.  
"We should probably go home now… I'll call little princess."

(Eve and Leon)

Now, eve and leon were having a very romantic moment, sitting together on the rocks, looking at the beautiful vast sea. Everything was peaceful, until.  
Beep! Beep! Beep!  
"Arg, who is it?" leon asked, unwrapping his arm over her, looking at eve's wap phone. He made a face.  
"black cat"  
"why don't you ever call Train, Train?" she asked, taking the phone.  
"do you want me to call him train?" he asked.  
"please. (puppy-dog eyes) Really, only his enemies call him the Black Cat, and I don't want to think of you as an enemy, ever"  
Leon nodded. Eve smiled and answered.  
"yes, Train"  
Eve listened carefully, "okay, we'll meet you there"  
"What's wrong?" leon asked.  
"Rinslet had a small tantrum, no one's dead though, thank god. So Train's taking Rinslet home"  
"Can we stay here a bit longer?" he asked.  
"of course." she said, finding her way back into his arms.

(hotel, where they are staying for their vaca.)

"I'll order pizza." Rinslet said, calmed down over the little incident.  
Train just nodded, he was a bit troubled about something. He grabbed her hand before she called. He had a worried look.  
"do you really like dangerous?" he asked, recalling from before.  
"yes, silly, I'm a thief, I live for danger"  
He was still worried.  
"But after all that's happened, with creed, you got kidnapped so many times, and put into a lot more danger… maybe… it's too dangerous to be with me"  
Rinslet was shocked.  
"Are you kidding me? Train, I love you. Nothing will keep you away from me. I don't even care if we have to go through the Creed thing again. Do you know why? Because nothing matters, as long as I'm with you." There was silence for a minute.  
"You know what, I'm not hungry anymore." She said and went to her room.  
Train stopped her before she could enter her room.

"What?" she snapped.  
And he kissed her, like crazy, like he needed her, wanted her, loved her. Rins was surprised, happy, but surprised. "Forgive me?" he said, with his innocent smile. Tugging him into her room, she said, "yea" and closed the door.

TBC

YAY! I got a chapter done! Cya.


	8. Chapter 8

hey guys...rite now, my laptop's kinda broken, (long story short, it has to go to the repair shop... again.) so you all obviously won't see (or rlly read) anything from me for a while. i'l try and steal (cough i mean borrow cough) : P someone's computer and write a few chapters... until then, cya! 

rotflol


	9. Chapter 9

YAY! I found a computer!!!!!! 

Disclaimer: I donˇt own anything sadly?

Ring!  
"Hello?"  
"Taiyo! How are you?"  
"R-Rinslet! I'm fine, I guess.."  
"that doesnˇt sound fine, did your relationship with Sven grow?"  
"um? a bit..."  
"He didn't even kiss you yet, did he?"  
"Eh, well you know a relationship isn't all about kissing and making out. It has to do with trust and wanting to be with that person..."  
"And? your relationship with Sven is like that?"  
¨yea"  
"that sounds like the wrong relationship I was trying to get you guys into"  
"(sweat drop)"

" I guess Sven is too much of a gentleman to make a move. Why don't you make a move?"  
"but what if he doesn't like me?"  
"(sigh) You're hopeless. Whatever, all my hard work, all gone to waste."

"what do you mean? We still have time."  
"We're coming home, Taiyo, my vacation was ruined"  
"What!? What happened?"  
"Well.."  
"Taiyo! Are you down there? Come on lunch is ready, do I have to drag you up again?" Sven said, from upstairs.  
"Drag you?" Rinslet asks.  
"I'm working on a project, but Sven absolutely insists on me coming up to eat every now and then."  
"Well, at least it shows he cares"  
"Taiyo?" Sven said, coming down the stairs.

"Who are you talking to on the phone?"  
¨A friend. You go upstairs, I'll be right up." Taiyo said, covering the phone so Rinslet doesn't hear the conversation.  
"Wow, don't you sound like a married couple..." Rins said.

"Hush!"

"Sven! Taiyo, put him on!" Rinslet said.

"I-Is that Rins on the phone?" Sven asks.  
"Here." Taiyo said hesitantly.

"Hello?" Sven asks, automatically regretting it.  
"Sven! How are you?" Rinslet asks in a fake sweet voice.  
"Oh I don't know, after I was chased away by YOU, I end up finding out that you all left me to go on a vacation! When are you guys coming back? I swear, you're all getting punished when I find you!"  
"Oh we'll be back sooner than you think! But forget that, how's it going with Taiyo?"  
"(sweat drop) that's none of you're business!"  
"Oh, touchie, touchie. Makes you sound so suspicious."  
"Shut Up!" he said, slamming the phone down.  
"She made fun of you too?" Taiyo said.  
"yea"  
"Sometimes I don't even know if I love her or hate her"

(After lunch)

"Exactly what is it that you're trying to show me?" Sven asked, eyes covered up by Taiyo's hands.  
"You'll see soon enough.." Taiyo said smiling.  
Mew.  
"Was that a meow?!" Sven asked.  
"um.. no." Taiyo said, telling her project to shush.  
"Come on, what's the surprise?!"

okay, okay, ready? 1,2,3!"  
Sven opened his eyes to see a pair of feline eyes.  
"You made a cat."  
"No! as if anyone can actually make a cat! If we could do that, we'd be making humans, just like that." she said, snapping her finger.  
"I bought this cat at a pet store"  
?So? What'd you do to it?"  
"Meet Calli, my best creation, after Eve, of course"

Calli, hearing her name mewed.

"Let's just say she's the kitty version of Eve"  
Sven's eyes widened.  
"S-so it can transform and everything else?"  
"Yep! For example, Calli! I need a hammer"  
The cat's tail flickered, and in a second, it was replaced with a hammer.  
"Good kitty!" Taiyo said, petting the cat.  
"How do you control her?" Sven said.  
"I placed a microchip in her brain to make it so she does whatever you or I tell her to do." she said,

"Of course, if you mistreat her, I can change it so that Calli wont listen to you anymore"  
"oh! I won't mistreat her"  
"I know. That's why I'm giving her to you."  
"W-What?!"  
"My gift to you, for helping me out these day."  
"This is way too much"  
"Don't worry about it, just think of it as having another member into this crazy family."  
Sven smiled.  
"Thanks"  
"For this? It's no problem"  
"No, for everything."  
Taiyo was about to say that she didn't do much, until Sven planted a kiss on her lips, shutting her up.

TBC


End file.
